


Something New

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: B/D/S/M, Erotica, Established Relationship, Fetish Clothing, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-03
Updated: 2008-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen goes shopping and Jared reaps the benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

“I wanna try something…”

Of course, Jared’s first thought was, ‘Oh holy fuck!’ Those same words had been used to get them where they were now. Kiss #1 began as an experiment after he and Jensen had both become suddenly single men. Jensen had said the famous words and Jared had impulsively agreed. Now they were on kiss #10, 311, going on 10, 312, when Jensen pulled away, his moss green eyes sparkling with anticipation.

“More kissing? You could try that.” Which Jared did in an attempt to distract him.

“Nompf-.” Jensen slid a hand up between their mouths. “Come on, Jay. You like when we try new things. Don’t I always make sure of that?” Jensen’s smile was sweet, innocent. Almost obscenely so. Especially considering the fact that they were naked in Jared’s bed, in the house that was now their home, Jared straddling Jensen’s hips while Jensen kept running his fingers lightly up and down his waist.

“Jen,” he warned, kissing Jensen’s fingers. “Why can’t you be like any other gay guy and just fuck me? Why do you have to keep coming up with these ideas?” He knew as soon as he asked that he’d regret it. Even during mind-blowing sex Jensen never lost complete control of himself.

“Because, a.) I’m not any other gay guy and b.) there’s more to fucking you than simply _fucking_ you. Oh, and c.) you didn’t mind my idea last week about giving you head in the Impala during a scene break.” Jared let loose a sigh and shuddered while his dick twitched against Jensen’s abs. “Or last month when I fucked you up against the kitchen sink.” Jared’s hole puckered slightly as he remembered. “But if you really want me to stop coming up with these ideas…”

“No!” he blurted. He cleared his throat. “I mean it’s, you know, okay that you-.” He stopped abruptly, gasping when one of Jensen’s hands squeezed an ass cheek. It reminded him of another idea Jensen had once about spanking him and damn if he hadn’t come just from that. “I, uh, I m-me-mean, uh, w-whatever…You kn-kn-know...” Turned out he only stuttered around a naked Jensen but he figured no one could blame him.

“So you wanna hear my newest idea?” Jensen asked smoothly, knowing a stuttering Jared wouldn’t or couldn’t say no. “Good, ‘cause I bought you something.” He smiled triumphantly. Jared never stood a chance. “Up.”

Jensen gently pushed Jared off and told him to close his eyes. Before he could protest Jensen gave him a challenging look and he immediately, obediently complied. He felt Jensen leave the bed to rummage around in his closet. How he was able to find anything in Jared’s closet was beyond him but he wasn’t surprised when Jensen came back a minute later and placed some kind of box in his lap. When he opened his eyes he didn’t know what to say.

Jensen took out the neck collar first. It was made of black leather, buckled at the back and had two clearly visible violent purple satin ‘J’s stitched on each side of a large O ring on the front. He laid it to one side, Jared’s wide eyes tracking the movement. Then he pulled out a set of wrist and ankle cuffs, also marked with two J’s and O rings. Since they’d dabbled only a little in bondage and submission Jared hadn’t expected this. He still was at a loss for words.

“Would you like me to put these on you now or wait and see what else I have for you?” Jensen raised his eyebrows.

“……” Jared blinked. He had a choice. He knew he did. With Jensen there was always a choice. It just didn’t seem important.

Luckily they didn’t have to be back on set to film for another three days. Jared had a feeling they, he, would need the time off.

“Now?” His voice came out in a desperate, high-pitched squeak.  He took a breath before trying again. “Now.” This time the word didn’t wobble. “Please,” he added thickly, looking back down at the collar and cuffs. He wondered how they would look, what Jensen would think, do, once he saw…His dick twitched again.

”You’ll do anything for me, won’t you?” Jensen grinned wickedly as he pulled Jared up to stand beside the bed. Jared spread his arms and legs automatically. “Because I want you to?”

“Yes,” he whispered, dropping his gaze. He knew what it meant, how it made him sound, but he didn’t care. He trusted Jensen, loved him, and he knew the feelings were mutual.

He silently lifted his head up when Jensen put the collar on, fighting not to give in and touch it just yet. Instead he shook his head when asked if it was too tight, getting lost in the idea of it there, around his neck, feeling the heaviness of it against his throat. Jensen proceeded to put the wrist cuffs on, then the ankle cuffs. Though they weren’t as heavy as the collar they still felt like a weight anchoring him to Jensen. He thought they’d make him feel like a pet dog. They didn’t. Somehow he was startled to find he felt sexy, even powerful. Jensen kept quiet during the act.

“One last gift,” Jensen finally spoke in a gravelly murmur. “Still wanna keep yer eyes closed?” Jared could tell Jensen was aroused when his southern accent slipped through the words.

“Finish it. I’ll look after.” He hoped to rush the man along who just took his time.

“You sure? It’s something I’ll have to put on you.” Jensen’s tone made it obvious he didn’t mind at all.

“Hurry up, fucker!” He realized belatedly how ridiculous he’d sounded wearing a collar and cuffs like a sex slave trying to act butch. “…Sorry.”

“Shh,” Jensen replied. “It’s okay. Now I need you to step into this for me, Jay. One leg at a time.” When Jensen tapped his left knee cap he raised his left leg, then his right. As Jensen pulled something soft up his legs he prayed it wasn’t a skirt or dress. He wasn’t up to that level of kink even while drunk. “Wiggle yer hips,” he requested in a far away voice when the gift got stuck around his pelvic bones.

“Jen…” What was the man doing?

“Just do it.” So he did. He wiggled until Jensen got the gift where he wanted. Then he said something completely unexpected. “Jay? I want you to take a deep breath for me and hold it, okay? When I tell you to let it go I want you to open your eyes.”

“Why?” It was all Jared could think of.

“Because I want you to,” Jensen reminded him. “Because I’ll make it worth your while. Because…Because you’re doing it for me, Jay.”

It was cheating, pure and simple. Jensen had no right to make his tenor drip with desire like that. No right at all. Jared’s head lowered in surrender, the collar tugging at the sensitive skin at the nape of his neck. His arms fell to his sides and he inhaled deeply, refusing to look as Jensen tightened something around his torso. His hands curled into fists when the gift tightened more and more. Right when he thought he would faint Jensen told him to exhale. Air left his lungs in a loud whoosh as he hesitantly opened his eyes.

Jensen stood behind him, gazing at him through the full-length mirror he’d angled toward the bed. Jared didn’t see the hunger in his boyfriend’s eyes. What he saw was the light reflecting off the leather around his neck, wrists and ankles, the way the J’s practically smoldered as they accentuated a corset made of the same purple around his middle. His breathing, restricted as it was, still caught underneath his ribcage as he caressed the dark purple satin. Jensen had pulled the ropes taut enough to give his hips a false flair.

Jensen’s hands wrapped around his satin-covered hips. “Beautiful,” he murmured, unable to tear his eyes away from Jared’s image in the mirror. “So beautiful, Jay…”

His strange dreamlike image lent a truth to Jensen’s statement, convincing Jared he meant it. And for once he grew scared of Jensen. Scared of himself. He didn’t recognize either of them. His dick filled instantly with blood as they touched the satin, mesmerized.

“Knew you’d look awesome like this, Jay…Jesus…”

There was no more talking after that. Jared couldn’t have strung a coherent thought together to save his life. All he could understand was need. A burning need so bright it nearly blinded him. When Jensen pushed him face up onto the bed he barely had time to stop bouncing on the mattress springs before Jensen was on him, kissing him until he was dizzy. He didn’t object to the light-headedness, just submitted with a satisfied sigh. Jensen groaned and held his wrists down by grabbing onto the ‘O’ rings. Jared matched the groan with a longer, drawn out one of his own. The boning of the corset dug into his skin as Jensen ground down into him.

A whimper came from somewhere when Jensen licked under the collar. Jared figured it might be him when it happened again while Jensen sucked the skin around the collar.

“God, Jen…..Please…..Need you…..Please, God, please…Oh…Pleeeaaaassse?.......” Jared knew Jensen loved it when he begged and this time wad no exception. “Baby, please!”

Jensen flipped him over roughly before dragging him up onto his hands and knees. Jared’s breaths quickened, making him even more woozy. Jared moaned at the first slap of an open palm against his left ass-cheek. Jensen paused to let the sting sink in prior to hitting him again. A rhythm soon began as he alternated cheeks until Jared’s ass was an angry red. He found himself crying out from the pain. Then Jensen softly, teasingly caressed the aching flesh, turning the agony into an ecstasy Jared hadn’t known possible. A few minutes later Jensen took hold of his cheeks, pulled them apart and slammed into him. Jared let out an unmanly yelp as Jensen fucked him deep and hard, gripping the pastel blue comforter on his bed until his knuckles whitened. He continued to scream with each stroke. The tenth stroke of his sensitive prostate had Jared tumbling head-long into an orgasm so intense he passed out.

“…..fucked you into a coma Kripke’ll kill me…” Jared heard several seconds later. “Jay? Please don’t be dead!...Jay?.......” He felt Jensen’s hand cup his jaw tenderly.

“Wha…?”

Jensen said, relieved. “Thank God. Thought I’d lost you!” Jared opened his eyes to a smiling Jensen leaning over his prone form.

“Did I black out?” He cleared his throat as he looked around. He was still wearing the collar and cuffs. Jensen had loosened the ropes on the back of the corset.

“Yep. Never had that happen before.” Jared detected what sounded suspiciously like pride behind his concern. “You okay? Wanna take this off?” He laid a gently hand on the corset, right over Jared’s belly button.

“Uh…” A butterfly flapped its wings in Jared’s stomach. “You can leave it on, uh, y-you know, if-f-f you w-want.” Jared looked down at Jensen’s collarbone, embarrassed and still aroused.

Jensen grinned darkly, hungrily at Jared’s stuttering. He sat up on the bed to run sure fingertips up and down exposed skin. He paid special attention to the skin beneath the collar and cuffs, then bent to kiss the corset.

“All mine, huh, Jay? Nobody else’s?” Jared could only nod as Jensen stared into his blown pupils. Jared wondered if maybe he was. If for the rest of their lives he would be proud to belong to him. He couldn’t stop himself from wanting Jensen to own him, mind, body and soul forever. And he knew without being told that Jensen belonged to him as well. Jensen kissed him eagerly before asking one final question. “Want me to tighten the corset again, Jay?”

What else could he do? He’d told Jensen he’d do anything for him. Anything to keep that look in his eyes. Anything to feed the need inside. Anything Jensen wanted just because. And he’d meant it. So he turned over and buried a moan into the pillow. Jensen Ackles was going to break him one of these days…


End file.
